Moonbeams
by Yuuka-Matsuyama
Summary: What is done is done. Moving on is not an option nor a choice. But no one said it is supposed to be easy.


**Moonbeams: PROLOGUE**

_**Blood.**_

_**Death.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Kill.**_

The Fourth Shinobi War was unlike any other war that had been fought. Every dream, every life - the future, was gambled. For this reason, the five Kages decided to form an alliance disregarding their differences, united against a common enemy. 'Shinobi Alliance' was the name of the truce and headgears bearing the symbol of the Alliance were worn by those involved.

However, the metallic sheet placed over a piece of crimson cloth does not shun the Death God away – much to their disappointment. In fact, Shinigami-sama was really busy during the whole affair, collecting the souls of those whose lives were either sacrificed or sabotaged by the undead.

Yes, the undead were summoned. People who once were family, friend, rival, lover, sensei and inspiration were summoned and controlled to fight against their living loved ones. The living shed tears and their beating hearts were broken when they fulfilled their duties as shinobis. The resurrected shinobis were no different. Invisible as they come, it was evident by their eyes that pain and suffering enveloped their soul.

However, both parties, despite of the depth of trauma they received during the battle, wrote in history that they were victorious - and _genuine _peace was at last in their midst. The days of restlessness and nights under the crimson moon came to pass. The international threat posed by the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara were gone. Likewise, people believed in the talents of the remaining two Jinchuuriki.

Killer Bee, the host of the Eight-tails, and Uzumaki Naruto, bearer of the Nine-tails, finally experienced what they longed for - _acknowledgement_. Both were treated as a fellow shinobi by all - no, even _heroes_ whose contributions greatly affected the outcome of the war. Children flocked them, asking for their autographs and their tales of their battles in the front lines. Everyone adored them.

* * *

Despite the peace between and among the villages, Sakura was restless that night. The cool air should be enough to comfort her to her sleep, since the lonely nights she went through was no more.

_'I have to put more faith in him.' _She chanted this over and over, hoping that her mind would absorb and implement the message enclosed.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke-kun, after fighting alongside Konoha during the recent war, decided to remain in the village. But her consciousness disturbed her - replaying the night Sasuke-kun left years ago.

She laid down on her back.

Then turned on to her left side.

Then to the opposite side.

No matter how she willed it, her eyes cannot stay closed.

She was reminded of how pathetic she looked in his eyes. _Love? _She asked him to be with her for the rest of their lives - promising nothing but herself. What can she do _against_ the Akatsuki? His nightmares and Hell would haunt him forever if he did follow her wishes. And on what concrete evidence could she show for him to believe that she did love him?

_Was?_ No. She still _does_ love him. She always will. Her childish crush grew into a real and enduring love.

Yet her thoughts remained inside the circle of doubt and regret.

She remembered reading experiment report on a different kind of genjutsu: controlling their consciousness. It was different from the ninjutsu passed down in the Yamanaka clan nor the genjutsu Itachi was known for. This particular technique, as Sakura remembered, required a 'special' memory shared by the user and the victim.

Sakura sighed. 'I don't need to recall such things... After all, Sasuke-kun would be settling in Konoha.'

_'But what if he disappears _with _Karin?' _Her brain speculated.

Panic instantly came on her face. Her restlessness heightened and she removed herself from the comforts of her bed.

* * *

Sakura jolted towards her study room across her bedroom. After quickly switching on the lamp on her desk, Sakura went straight into the shelves and scanned the labels of the boxed.

'No, Sasuke-kun would not leave again.' she convinced herself as she was retrieving the container she was looking for. 'He would stay _here. _There's nothing left for him to long for…'

'There is still _something_.' Inner Sakura said.

The box that she had lifted slipped from her fingers and papers were scattered on the floor.

"Marriage." she murmured.

Her knees weakened and within seconds, she collapsed beside the papers lying on the floor. Of course, marriage. Sasuke made it clear from the start that he wanted to _restore_ his clan.

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears when Inner Sakura said that the possibility of Karin marrying Sasuke was greater. Karin, now known from being a member of the Uzumaki clan, would be able to produce promising heirs for Sasuke to be proud of – children with Rinnegan as ocular powers. Uchiha and Uzumaki genetic combination originally came from the Sage of the Six Paths and when Sasuke and Karin –

Her brain stopped thinking. Childhood dreams of wedding under the moonlight were now breaking.

'It's not over yet,' Inner Sakura whispered in her ear. She motioned Sakura to look at her left and her eyes rested on the paper. It read: "Case No. 0443 Ways on Manipulating Thoughts and Emotions through Genjutsu".

* * *

Sakura got out from the room and applied what she had been practising after the war – masking her chakra signature.

'No matter what happens,' Sakura reassured herself. 'I will _never_ let Sasuke-kun be with Karin, even if – .'

Fuuma shuriken, a meter of nylon cord and a space-time scroll, now she's ready.

She headed straight to Karin's temporary confinement.

* * *

**The rabbit in the moon was killed**

**By no other than the figure who was veiled.**

**The reason, oh, it was concealed**

**For it stands as nothing for the game played.**

**Author's Note:**

I am not sure when the next update would be or if I should still continue this story. It really depends on your reactions whether I should continue or not. Criticisms and violent reactions are welcome but please let us remember professionalism.


End file.
